Let's Play A New Game
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Ciel told Sebastian to surprise him with his Dessert. Now, what if our Demon Butler gave our Young Earl his favorite Tea with a Twist? Rated M for Lemon
1. Spikings in the Tea

Wow, I'm actually writing a story that ISN'T about Bleach or UlquiHime. Surprising!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Summary: Ciel told Sebastian to surprise him with his Dessert. Now, what if our Demon Butler gave our Young Earl his favorite Tea with a Twist? Rated M for Lemon**

**Warnings: Spikings In The Tea :D! Lemon. Yaoi, CielxSebastian.**

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive, Young Earl of the Phantomhive Family, sat in his seat, chess board on table. He was once again developing a plan. He wasn't quite sure what the plan was for though. Nobody had given him a reason to begin a new game. The door to his room opened slowly, his trusty Butler walking in.<p>

"My Lord, what would you look for your Dessert tonight?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel picked up the black game piece, moving it two spaces up and then spun the board around, debating what he shall do with the white piece.

"A tea—Any kind. Surprise me." Ciel said, his eyes never leaving the game board.

He was too caught up in the game to see the devious smirk appear on Sebastian's face. He turned out the door,

"But of course, My Young Lord."

Perhaps Ciel could develop some plans to remove that damned human that enjoyed barking all night and all morning. Maybe he'd call for the owner to come pick him up. Ciel was just simply done with playing the Dogsitter game.

Ciel snapped his head up when he heard the clank of a glass on the table. The tea cup was placed in front of him and he gave one last glance at the barely started chess game. The small plate in one hand and the glass handle in the other, he tipped the cup up a bit. The first moment he tasted it on his tongue, he pulled it back.

"What is this, Sebsastian?" Ciel asked.

He gave a bow, right hand over heart. "Why, it's the famous Earl Grey Tea, My Lord."

"It does not taste like it." Ciel said, eye narrowing.

"I apologize. Would you like for me to remake it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought for a few moments. "No, perhaps it is just my mind. It tastes find, just a bit stronger than usual. You may leave, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian gave a quick bow, attached that smirk onto his face and walked out of the room.

Ciel looked down at his chessboard, and turned the board around so he was now in control of the black pieces. He just simply didn't know what he could do. He wanted to do something dangerous. More so dangerous than all of the other games he had played in. It seemed like a routine to him. He would be captured or in a grave situation, and he would call for his trusty Butler, Sebastian, to come and save him.

You see the thing is, Ciel Phantomhive just _never _loses.

Except for tonight. Ciel seemed to feel a bit lightheaded. His vision blurred and he couldn't see the piece he had chosen to move. He placed a hand over his forehead, holding it in some hopes of that easing the pain. He stood up and began to walk to the bathroom door. Maybe an aspirin could calm this absurd headache.

Just as he had made it as far as the door knob, he collapsed. Though not before calling out for Sebastian.

"_Sebastian!_" He called.

And before blacked out, he felt himself being lifted into the arms of his Butler. He also heard the clatter of the chess piece he had held, clashing with the floor. Ciel then fell unconscious.

Sebastian did not took too long in making his way to Ciel's bedroom, kicking the door open and laying him on his bed. And now all he would have to do is sit quietly at the edge of his bed and wait. Oh, but not before he locked the door and got those hand cuffs around Ciel's wrists..

_And let the Game begin.._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. This is just a teaser of what is going to come. I haven't really written anything outside of the Bleach Universe so I'm hoping you'll be kind. I'm a huge fan of Kuroshitsuji and I've been dying to write a story for this Anime and specific couple.<strong>

**My next update shall be coming up shortly, I really hope. If not, don't worry. I will post the second part soon enough.**

**-Cat(:**


	2. And So The Game Ends

Wow, I think I got this chapter out far faster than I expected myself to..

**Warnings: Yaoi, SebxCiel, Oral (BJ), Rim Job, ..Yeeeah, that's about it.**

Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke from his black out and it seemed dark out. His vision was a bit blurred but he could just make out that black tailcoat that his butler, Sebastian, wore. His back was towards him and Ciel let out a groan and went to get up only to find it utterly impossible. He frowned slightly and tried to move his arms.<p>

His arms had been restrained and once his vision cleared, he'd realized his ankles had been too. He glared and couldn't comprehend what was happening. That is, until Sebastian turned around with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes had always been red, but tonight they were even more red, no longer the whiteness in his eyes.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this? Untie me, now!" Ciel commanded.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel's bed and sat on the bed.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, _Ciel_." He said.

Ciel's eyes widened when he heard his Butler call him by his own name. He grew outraged at this and was about to make a witty remark until Sebastian continued talking.

"You see, this month is very special to Demons such as myself," He leaned over Ciel's much smaller body. "and most Demons usually have a mate by now. It just seems I've grown _too _horny to control myself." He finished.

It was only at that moment Ciel had realized Sebastian had him stripped down to nothing but his dark boxers. He felt Sebastian's clothing against his bare skin and he groaned.

"This is rape, Sebastian. I will have you killed within the blink of an eye." Ciel threatened.

Sebastian smirked and placed his gloved hand on Ciel's rib gently and had his two fingers walk backwards and down his stomach. "You know, that's where I know you are lying. I am merely unbeatable. You know that, that is why you chose me as your Butler."

"Oh, please. I never chose you. You were assigned to me. I merely signed a contract." He retorted.

"Enough with the chit chat. I'm afraid if I wait too long, I might have to be a bit rough on you. I wouldn't want to harm your delicate body." Sebastian said.

Sebastian took a hold of the hem of Ciel's boxers, prying them down to his ankles. Ciel blushed intensely and squeezed his eyes closed. It was true that Sebastian bathed him but that was completely different then now. He was about to be _fucked _by this demon.

Sebastian removed his white gloves and grasped Ciel's slowly growing erection with his hand and wasted no time in pumping it up and down. Ciel gasped at the new attention to his member. He'd never made hand contact with his own member and this was all very new to him.

He let out a shakey breath as Sebastian gave a gentle squeeze at the base. Sebastian gave Ciel his famous grin and bent down, taking his small member into his mouth. Ciel cried out at the unwanted mouth wrapped around his member. Ciel wasn't going to lie though, it felt _good_.

Sebastian used his tongue and licked up the underside of Ciel's member. It didn't take long before Ciel began to thrust his hips upwards. His entire length was completely engulfed by Sebastian's mouth. He grazed it with his teeth ever so gently and pulled upwards, applying full suction on the head before going back down.

Sebastian moved the hand that had his contract symbol up to Ciel's mouth. He placed three fingers to his lips.

"Suck." He said, lips still wrapped around his young Lord's member.

Ciel wasn't one to take orders from anyone but when he let out a moan, those three fingers were thrusted into his mouth. He curled his tongue around one individual digit and he sucked on all three of them. He moaned loudly when Sebastian's purred softly around his erection and he could feel his balls tightening.

Sebastian immediately pulled his mouth off of Ciel's length. He cried out in disapproval and Sebastian removed the fingers from his mouth. They had been thoroughly coated in saliva.

"My Lord, do you trust me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel chuckled, "Not in the slightest. You protect me, however."

Sebastian smirked, taking that as his clue to continue his actions. He placed a single finger at Ciel's puckered entrance and gave him a reassuring glance. He began to slowly push it past the first ring and he had to force Ciel's legs back apart when he repeatively tried to close them.

"If you do not relax yourself, I'm afraid this will be more painful than it needs to be." Sebastian said.

Instantly, Ciel forced his body into relaxation as he felt the intruder wiggling inside of him. As soon as that one finger was inside of him, there was a second pushing inside. Ciel bit his bottom lip in a slight pain and whimpered softly. His breathing had quickened slightly as he felt the two digits pull apart, stretching his small hole.

Sebastian pushed the fingers in and out. At a time like this it would've been much better to have lube. What with Ciel being a virgin, these fingers just weren't going to do the trick. In any case, he began to push the third and final finger inside of Ciel. Ciel cried out in pain at the final intruder. He was unbelievably tight around Sebastian's fingers.

Sebastian spread all three fingers as far as Ciel's hole would allow him. He did that several times before just merely thrusting the fingers into him. Ciel's face didn't show him to be in much pain. He let out a mewl as the fingers pushed harder into him. Then suddenly, the fingers were pulled out of him, leaving him whimpering in disapproval.

"You seem ready, but I don't want to take any chances." Sebastian said.

His head disappeared again but this time, he didn't go for his member. He went right for that puckered hole of Ciel's and his tongue darted out. He made sure it was coated in enough saliva before pushing against Ciel's hole. Ciel cried out as the tongue licked around, leaving a thoroughly wet trail behind.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and realized his eye was squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched together. He let out a breathy moan as the tip of his tongue pushed in just slightly before pulling back at. Sebastian quickly pushed his pants down far enough for his erection to spring free.

"This may hurt just a little, Ciel. I promise it'll only be painful for a little." Sebastian reassured him.

He felt something much larger than those three fingers combined pressing again his small entrance. His eyes widened and his back arched when he felt it pushing inside of him. He was unrelaxed and he could feel how much his body tried forcing Sebastian's member out of his body.

It was not pleasurable in any way. He sucked his stomach in as he continued to resist Sebastian's entire length.

"Please relax yourself, My Lord. I would rather not go through with this by tearing your insides apart." Sebastian said.

He gave a small sigh and relaxed his body, his arched back now returning to the bed. Sebastian resumed his pushing into the young boy and it didn't go unnoticed how Ciel bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Sebastian took his chin in his hand and he licked Ciel's bottom lip free of the blood. He pressed his lips to Ciel's and slammed his length into him to the hilt.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ciel apologetically before pulling out and pushing back in slowly. He leaned down to his neck, planting butterfly kisses where the shoulder and neck meet. He began a slow pace of hard thrusting.

"S.." Ciel struggled to say through gritted teeth. "_Sebastian!_" He cried out.

Sebastian had hit something inside of him and he wasted no time in thrusting hard into it. Ciel desperately wanted something to hold onto, to wrap his legs around. These restraints were making it impossible to do. Sebastian continued his rough movement into Ciel's helpless body.

Ciel was allowing moans to float out of his mouth. All signs of pain were gone now and he let out whines of immense pleasure. Ciel could hear and feel how much the bed was shaking at Sebastian's fast movements. Sebastian took Ciel's member in his hand and began pumping it in time with his powerful thrusts.

Sebastian let out a few groans as his erection was continously clenched by Ciel's entrance. Ciel sighed in ecstasy as he thrusted his hips upwards, feeling Sebastian push deeper into his body. Pressing his lips together and then licking them, Ciel called out Sebastian's name several times.

They had a perfect sync with their movements and it was only seconds now. Only seconds and Sebastian would be connected to Ciel forever. Ciel's toes curled and he threw his head back. His vision turned white as he felt electricity rush through and out of his body.

It lasted for several seconds and just as soon as it had come, it left him in a heaving mess. He had clenched unknowingly around Sebastian's member tightly, causing a deep growl to emit from his Butler. He felt jets of a thick liquid rushing into him and then teeth puncturing his neck. He cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sebastian thrusted a few more times, making sure that he had completely emptied himself into the young boy. He took his teeth out of his neck and licked the stray blood from the wound. He then hovered over Ciel's body and he removed his restraints. He could feel the Contract Symbol on his hand tingling slightly.

Sebastian looked at the symbol and watched as it began to slowly fade away until there was nothing but his pale hand. He smirked and reached to remove Ciel's eye patch, revealing a blue eye free of the Faustian Contract mark.

"What?" Ciel said.

"I no longer belong to you, Ciel Phantomhive. It is rather the other way around." Sebastian explained.

"What nonsense are you talking about? The Faustian Contract says that you will do as I say as long as I command it." Ciel argued.

"As long as the mark remains." He said, holding up his left hand that no longer had the mark on it.

"_Impossible_.." Ciel said.

Sebastian smirked. "Do not worry, My Young Lord. I will still work under you. I make no promises I will follow every single order from now on. I may have to provide some of my own now." He said.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, nestling his head into Sebastian's chest.

"Stay with me tonight, Sebastian. That is an order." Ciel said.

Sebastian smirked. He had almost forgotten how stubborn the young Earl could be at times.

"But of course, My Lord." Sebastian said, taking Ciel into his arms.

It was quiet until Ciel spoke once more..

"_Sebastian_.." He said in an angry voice.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Just what exactly did you do to my tea today?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian chuckled, ignoring the question.

_And so now the game ends_

* * *

><p>How short. How..so not to my liking. Most definitely not one of my best stories I realized. Meh, whatever. I'm done with it D: I just can't do anything else with it.<p>

-Cat(:


End file.
